Xemnas
|-|Normal= |-|Hooded= |-|Armored Xemnas= |-|Twilight Xemnas= Summary Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between (狭間の指導者 Hazama no Shidōsha), is the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort. He is the leader of the original Organization XIII, the former ruler of The World That Never Was, and a member of the True Organization XIII. He serves as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II and as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Xemnas wields the power of nothingness, which he channels this into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. He commands the Sorcerer Nobodies. Xemnas, as the Superior, is the founder of Organization XIII and has dominion over all other Nobodies. He is also the Organization's most powerful member, to the point that Marluxia would not dare to face him alongside Larxene and Axel until Sora was also under their control. Xemnas's name is derived from the alias his human form took when he assumed the identity of his exiled mentor, Ansem. Xemnas is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Number I, Xehanort's Nobody Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Nobody of Master Xehanort and Terra, One of the Thirteen Darknesses, Leader of Organization XIII, (former) Ruler of The World That Never Was Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Magic, Manipulation of "Nothingness" (the Realm In-Between; uses this power to create his ethereal blades and also use them as projectiles, shoot expanding Energy balls that explode to both block and deal damage, create damaging, reflective forcefields/barriers as well as use them to create makeshift cages around the target, cast a magic spell that saps the targets health away, Telekinesis, create illusions or alter the perception of others, become intangible by either dematerializing into fog or shrouding himself in an orb of darkness, can use this power to reduce even other Organization members into dusks, etc.), Skilled Hand-to-Hand fighter, can Steal Hearts, has some form of Reality Warping (transported Sora to a place he created, though this is likely an extension of his power over Nothingness), can summon lesser nobodies to do his bidding, commands the Sorcerer Nobodies and all other Nobodies (given his status as the Founder and leader of the Original Organization) | Same powers as before, Light and Darkness Manipulation (ex. Uses this to form white and black torrents, summon white crests of light that shoot white energy beams, cast a dome of darkness around his enemies and shoot a barrage of etheral blades at them, etc.), Elemental Manipulation (ex. Axel's powers over Fire, Demyx's power over Water, etc.), Duplication (able to create a single solid clone in battle to trick his enemies or assist him with damaging his targets), Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Summoning, Afterimage creation, Gravity Manipulation, created his own realm within his artificial Kingdom Hearts known as "The World of Nothing" (which he has complete control over such as being able to generate whole structures of varying shapes and sizes from nowhere, created his dragon in this world as well which he controls and rides on, has an army that accompanies him along with the dragon, the world he controls also allows him to create a pseudo black hole), is able to use the weapons and powers of his fallen commrades (i.e Xigbar's arrowguns, Xaldin's lances, Saix's claymore, Luxord's cards, Demyx's Sitar, and Axel's chakrams.) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Able to fight Sora who had fought many powerful enemies including Maleficent, Sephiroth, and Ansem, superior to Hades and the Titans who both should measure up to an at least casual Zeus. Is the leader of and confirmed by Word of God to be the most powerful member of Organization Xlll, making him above Roxas at his full potential and the likes of Xaldin and Lexaeus who are both tied as the third strongest. Should at least be equal to Ansem who is stated to have destroyed Radiant Garden by his lonesome.) | Large Star level+ (United with a broken Kingdom Hearts and matched the full power of Sora and Riku; a full-powered Kingdom Hearts is capable of restoring hundreds of destroyed worlds back to normal from darkness. Is confirmed by Tetsuya Nomura to be the most powerful being in Kingdom Hearts while in this form, making him above Genie Jafar, Maleficent, Hercules, Hades and the Titans, Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, a casual Zeus, and likely even Ansem himself at the very least given Kingdom Hearts's importance in the series' cosmology) Speed: FTL+, possibly higher (Kept up with End-Game KH 1 & 2 Sora in combat) | FTL+, possibly higher (faster than his base form, spent the better part of his fight with Sora and Riku actively trying to blitz them by himself, and almost succeeding) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Has Terra's body, able to effortlessly throw Sora and Riku in the air, easily manhandled and restrained King Mickey with one hand), should reach Class Y with telekinesis Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ (Has Terra’s body, able to trade blows with Sora on multiple occasions) | Class XTJ+ (Stronger than his base form, able to knock Riku or Sora back with just one swing of his blades) Durability: Large Star level+ (Tanked numerous attacks from Sora who a year before had fought the likes of Maleficent, Riku, Hercules, Hades and the Titans, Ansem, Cloud and Sephiroth, and several members of the Organization such as Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Axel) | Large Star level+ (Stronger than his base form, tanked several attacks from Sora and Riku and was only defeated in the end after a series of long battles) Stamina: Superhuman (created entire environments for Sora to fight in, summoned scores of Nobodies, and even fought Sora himself several times, and still showed no signs of fatigue by the time you get to him in the Realm Between; in Dream Drop Distance he manages to fight Sora to the point the latter is exhausted and later appears to be none the worse for wear) Range: Several hundred thousand kilometers with telekinesis, likely higher; thousands of kilometers with magic; several dozen meters with thorns and etheral blade projectiles; a couple meters with his blades Standard Equipment: The Interdiction, his main weapon which are a pair of ethereal blades; crimson beams of energy which are extended directly from the palms of his hands that he can summon through willpower, he can change their length size as well, can suspend them in midair and fire them at will. Intelligence: Xemnas, being an incarnation of Xehanort himself, is one of the craftiest and devious characters in all of Kingdom Hearts, creating and manipulating Organization XIII for his own ends, fooling his fellow Nobodies into believing that they had no hearts when they could in fact cultivate a heart through relationships and personal attachments, a fact he only revealed after being revived to face Sora once more. He also possesses enough knowledge to see through Marluxia's plans of rebellion and sends Axel to dispatch of the traitors and has Sora defeat the ones that Axel could not. As the Superior of the In-Between, he is able to fight on par with Keyblade Master-level opponents like Sora and would have in fact defeated him if not for Riku's intervention. He assaults foes with devastating flurries of blade swings and kicks, deflects attacks and trapping foes with barriers, and wields the powers of every other member of Organization XIII with ease. He is still able to fight on par with Sora with the powers the latter gained during the events of Dream Drop Distance, tiring the hero into exhaustion so that Xehanort could kidnap him. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while being intangible, his telekinesis seems to only allow him to move inanimate objects and not living people and things, must be hardpressed in order to use his Limit Break | The Kingdom Hearts he absorbed was incomplete and damaged, meaning Xemnas didn't reach his full potential with his KH (though given the feats he showed while in this form, this may not be much of a problem) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ethereal Blades: '''Xemnas's mainly uses his power of "Nothingness" to create his signiture and main weapon, The Interdiction. These are solid blades of red energy that are extended from the palms of his hands with no handle or hilt for him to wield them on. They appear to have no cutting edge ability, only being used as a sort of bashing weapons akin to that of a club. ** '''Ethereal Projectiles: In addition to using them as melee weapons, Xemnas is able to utilize them as make-shift projectiles to shoot at his target. He can do this either by shooting them directly from his hands or suspend them in mid-air (either with just a few of them, making a ring of red blades around the target, or a ring of blue orbs that shoot blue lasers) and then command them to fire at the target. * Expansive energy balls: '''Xemnas is capable of shooting off pairs of energy balls that after traveling a certain distance then explode into orb-like, damaging forcefields. This way, it both damages any nearby target as well as block any attacks that would have harmed Xemnas or disrupts the targets attack onto him. * '''Thunder Guard: Xemnas creates a large, rectangular energy shield in front of him that can block attacks and also damages and knocks back the enemy if they come into contact with it. Xemnas can also make several of these to trap the target from all sides like a cage, where he can proceed to shoot ethereal blade projectiles at them from outside. * Intangibility: '''Xemnas is able to become intangible either by dematerializing into a dark cloud/fog or shroud himself in an orb of darkness. While in this state, Xemnas cannot attack the target but is immune to any attacks as they will just pass right through him and is able to move really fast around the field while in that state. He can also use this to teleport around his target to surprise them at any direction in order to catch them off-guard. * '''Telekinesis: As seen in his final fight with Sora and his friends during Kingdom Hearts ll and Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas has shown the ability to pick up and use any inanimate objects (ex. buildings of various sizes) as weapons to throw at his targets. * Invitation to Nothingness: Xemnas ensnares his opponent in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force. * Slice Barrage: One of his desperation moves. Xemnas unleashes his ethereal blades and attacks the target multiple times with a long series of slashing and kicking attacks. * All Vanity: Xemnas's Limit Break. Creates an electric barrier around himself that can damage anybody that touches it. While this is active, Xemnas is virtually invincible. He can also preform his Final Limit where he shoots two giant lasers at his enemies from long range while this move is still active. * Ethereal Blade Barrage: Xemnas's Final Desperation Attack. He surrounds his opponent in a dome of darkness containing countless floating Ethereal Blades before having them descend on his opponent at high speeds from all direction, leaving no opportunities for escape. Key: Base |''' Twilight Form''' Note: Xemnas is able to wield the weapons of his fallen comrades while in his Armored form. We see this during the battle with Armored Xemnas when he uses Xaldin's Lances, Axel's Chakrams, Saix's Claymore, Demyx's Sitar, Luxord's Cards and Xigbar's Arrowguns. Though he has only been shown to wield the weapons of several of his comrades and was only seen using a couple of their powers (i.e Demyx and Axel), it is very possible and/or likely that Xemnas could use the other powers of Saix's, Luxord's, Xigbar's, and Xaldin's. Tetsuya Nomura had stated in an interview that Xemnas is the most powerful being in Kingdom Hearts. Though not only was this from a while back, Nomura never specify which Xemnas (Base or Twilight) was he referring to at the time. Given the games feats between Base Xemnas and Twilight Xemnas, it is very likely that Tetsuya was referring to the latter. Gallery Interdiction_KHD.png|The Interdiction|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Interdiction Xemnas's_Sword_KHII.png|Xemnas's Sword that he uses while in his armored form. Xemnas's_Symnol_KHIIFM.png|Xemnas's Symbol Xemnas_(Dragon)_KHII.png|Xemnas's Dragon All-Vanity_KHD.gif|All Vanity|link=http://www.khwiki.com/All-Vanity Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Organization XIII Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nothingness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Disney Category:Game Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 4